My Fallen Angel
by TheAwesomeIker
Summary: A god, who has been demoted, and a simple thief.  They had been together for so long, yet, now, by some cruel twist of fate, only Dark remembers that they were together, and he must find a way to get his fallen angel to love him once more. M for hinting..
1. Prologue

Dark knew Kaitou had been his... The other didn't really remember ever meeting him.

It was a sad fate really.

It was a cool autumn morning, the kids all swarmed to their schools. Kaitou opened his eyes to an empty bed, cold, yet comforting. He had forgotten his husband. And with how the weather smiled down, one would think that day would be like any other. But that was not to be the case... Dark was waiting just outside his bedroom door. He had been smiling over the thought of Kaitou, held close, the both of them just breathing each other in.

Small, happy thoughts, of them, after they had had their fun.

But in the back of his head, Dark knew it wasn't likely they'd ever be together like that again... He had to find a way though. A way to gain back Kaitou's love... And even then, it was nothing, if not love, that made him try and try again...

This night was a full moon...

Kaitou quickly changed into something far more covering than just a pair of white boxers, a loose button-up shirt, and a pair of slim-fitting, black jeans. He couldn't just lounge around his mother's house in underwear. What if one of her friends decided to pay a surprise visit? He shuddered at the thought, and forced a happy smile, looking out the window to the street, seeing the sun over the fence of the house across the way, and sighed happily, "Today, is gonna be a good day. I'll be one step closer to Pandora, and defeating the Black Organization." before opening his door, to see Dark laying against the wall, just outside. "What are you doing outside my room?" he questioned, almost angrily, looking at Dark, who replied, in his calm, quiet voice, "Wishing you'd let me sleep with you. You aren't a virgin. You can't lie to yourself about that..."

"And I should believe you?"

"Your mind may have forgotten, but I doubt your body has. And if you would just lay with me, then I have a feeling you would remember me..."

Kaitou practically growled at Dark's comments, knowing he wouldn't be able to find a good comeback any time soon. It was the only thing that would ruin his happy mood, an argument with the shadow. If he could figure out the fear of that shade demon, it would be the happiest day of his life. But, sadly, he couldn't read him. It was mysterious... And even more so a turn-on... But he couldn't figure out why. It just seemed so normal for the other to speak in such a way. All that Kaitou wanted to know, was whether or not Dark spoke truthfully. But he didn't want to run the risk of his mother shunning him if it wasn't, nor did he want to ask her if what the other said was true. He still wished that he could know without consulting to either of them.

It was a mystery how he would manage that. One even the great detective Holmes wouldn't be able to solve. And, in a sense, he'd rather it stay that way. Anything was better than either of his predicted fates. Even this eternal running away from his heart's voice, from it's yearning, from love.

Dark, on the other hand, only seemed to grow sadder, watching the other slowly descending the staircase, waiting for but one chance to lay the other down in the grass, lift those slender legs over his shoulders, and plunge himself deep into the other's warmth. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he imagined the passion the both of them felt at that moment. That feeling, those shared pleasures, the scent that covered every inch of their bodies. It was so amazing, the way their bodies fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. Their personalities even complemented one another's.

To him, it was a sad time. His lover had forgotten him, and there was little he could do to help the other remember.

_Let the true magic,  
><em>_Cast it's spell,  
><em>_Oh love, oh light,  
><em>_Save me from this hell._


	2. Chapter 1

Kaitou walked calmly down the hall, disguised as one of the many guards protecting his goal. "Pandora's Box". A square diamond, said to have mysterious properties. He had a good feeling about this "One-of-a-kind" gem. Thought, the tiniest hint of fear or doubt would likely reveal who he was too early, a smile was all that could be seen on his face. Completely unaware of the small creature following along the wall. It appeared to be no more than a simple spider, but upon a closer, second glance, it would be revealed as a creature of darkness. Kaitou never spared it that second glance though.

Dark was that spider, hidden under another transformation, that held more powers than one could hope for. His eyes still held that light glow of embers, and he still could bind with the shadows around him to make for an easy escape. But he could spin the simple threads of silk, far stronger than they appeared, and attack with a deathly silence, that none could destroy him... His mind, consumed those of the guards, controlling what they saw, and what they heard. Kaitou wasn't even there in the eyes of those he had control over. Only a simple janitor, cleaning up for the night... At least, until he reached the room with his target, then he disappeared... The door to that room, had never even opened, and he had never appeared to enter.

Though, regardless, he was truly there, standing, looking at the gem for the fraction of a second he was allowed, before he, under the false idea that the others could see him, moved into the open place in the formation.

The countdown began, silently...

4...

3...

2...

1.

The lights were off in an instant. Kaitou quickly tore off his simple disguise, revealing his true outfit. Purest white, like a dove. And the protective illusions, that hid him? Gone. And as sure as Dark had lifted that veil, the backup generator that had been set in place by the police started up, returning the room to light. It seemed as though all eyes had turned to Kaitou, now holding his prize in one hand, smoke-bomb in the other. And Dark, in the corner almost seemed to smile. He jumped from the wall, and his form changed from that simple spider, to a raven, with feathers as black as the night. He dived for the gem, and grasped it in his talons. The gem was now his. He flew away on those wings that called the night. And Kaitou stared after him for a moment, before throwing down the one thing left in his other hand, filling the room with a pink smoke that smelled strangely of bubblegum and cotton candy.

Kaitou quickly found his way to the edge of the room, avoiding the task force, as they attacked one another, unable to determine friend from foe. He couldn't understand why, but it was almost like a voice was calling him to the roof of the museum, whispering false promises to him, and tempting him with what he wanted... The destruction of Pandora... He followed the instructions of that voice, opening an air vent, and carefully finding his way up, in the maze of ducts... And what did he see, once he looked o'er to the side of the roof? None other than the being that shadowed him... "The Raven" He called himself... Or, as few knew, Dark in his own disguise... "Hello, Kaitou... It appears you're here too..." He said, his voice calm as always.

The wind picked up, lifting both their capes from the ground. "Give me that gem. I know you took it, Raven." Kaitou said, his eyes focused on the other, unaware that it was the one that he had loved, standing there. "Why would I?" Was the simple reply, "You don't need it. You've even forgotten about the immortality you were given at my expense. You don't need a gem that only wished it had the ability to grant immortality. You need one that actually does."

The black cape that was over Dark's shoulders quickly extended into a pair of webbed wings. Little runes of a dull red light etched above them, as they flapped twice, stirring the wind, before he jumped from the roof, flying into the distance, the gem, left behind on the roof, with words carved into it by magic. A simple poem.

"My fallen angel, oh come to me, in the darkest depths of my own suffering,  
>Oh beautiful light, oh beautiful light, with feathered wings descend.<br>Guide me up, I'll fly with you, on webb-ed wings of death,  
>But just because our love's forbidden, does not mean it's at it's end..."<p> 


End file.
